


Over the River and Through the Woods

by branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, crossposted from tumblr, discussions of fake grey wardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/branwen%20lavellan
Summary: Ciara and Flaithri take a trip through the woods.





	Over the River and Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> this was written all the way back in 2015 (for reference i'm crossposting this thing on dec 03 2018), when i was buried in the dragon age fandom, but i figured i might as well crosspost it _now_ to save it since i wrote it for my best friend. it features our city elves, they're cousins, and when ciara was recruited into the grey wardens flaithri was basically like _f that i'm coming too_ and well...
> 
> here we are XD

“Go to Ostagar he said!”

Ciara sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Flaithri’s ranting. He had been going on for what seemed like hours, clearly not happy that they had been forced off of the main road and onto secluded woodland trails. She was surprised his yelling hadn’t scared off some of the deer they had seen running about or attracted the attention of something much worse.

“You’ll get there before me he said! It’s not that long of a trip he sa-AH!”

Her lips quirked upwards into a smile as she heard Flaithri yelp and trip over a large root—not the first time he had done that today, and each time he did, he just seemed to get more frustrated. She turned and watched her cousin push himself back to his feet.

“You would have made a horrible Dalish,” she teased. Flaithri shot her a glare before he began dusting himself off. Ciara laughed despite herself and continued, “And yet you were so set on running away to join them when we were younger.”

Flaithri scoffed at her, rolling his eyes as they continued along the trail. He seemed to ignore her comment as he continued ranting. “Are we even sure that guy was a _real_ Grey Warden?” Flaithri snorted.

“As opposed to _what_ , exactly?” Ciara asked, “He knew who we were. I don’t know how he could’ve possibly known that if he wasn’t a _real_ Grey Warden.”

“I mean, surely there are _fake_ Grey Wardens!” Flaithri insisted, “Y’know people who masquerade as them!”

Ciara snorted. “Why would someone bother do that? They’d be found out so easily if they ever met a real Grey Warden.”

Flaithri shrugged. “Maybe they want recognition for shit they didn’t do. Fighting Darkspawn and all that. If you aren’t a Warden, it’s pretty much a death sentence, right?” he suggested, “I’m just saying. We’re putting a lot of faith in some guy who just _showed up_ on your wedding day out of the blue, claims he knew Aunt Adaia, and decides to save us from being arrested and executed for killing some stuck up noble brat who had it coming anyway, under the stipulation that we join his group of Darkspawn fighters! That doesn’t sound at all suspicious to you?”

“Didn’t _you_ say that the guards around the alienage were gossiping about King Cailan and his men meeting at Ostagar to drive back the Darkspawn hordes?” Ciara reminded him.

“Apparently our king thinks his armies will be enough to stop a Blight,” Flaithri snorted, “I guess our recruiter is trying to even the score a little bit.”

“Two against two thousand,” Ciara said, “Sounds real even to me.”

“Not odds we aren’t used to,” Flaithri pointed out with a smirk.

Ciara laughed. “C’mon then. Oh, and watch out for that root.”

She said it a moment too late and Flaithri face planted into the dirt.

“SON OF A—”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [revasnaslan](https://twitter.com/revasnaslan)


End file.
